It's Beginning to Look a Lot like Christmas
by Violets in the rain
Summary: Isn't Christmas supposed to be fun?For Maria and John-definitely, but for Randy and Trish-real nightmare.But at Christmas time Miracles do happen.Randy/Trish;John/Maria


**_A/N _**_Oneshot challenge for me, and Christmas gift for redgirl17 and her fav pairing-JohnMaria. Hope you like it:)_

_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, guys! Wish you lots of love, joy and happiness.:)_

_This fic contains sexual content!_

_Disclaimer:Own noone and nothing_

_English is not my mother language and pls forgive me if you find grammatical errors._

_So read, enjoy and review, please:):):):)_

_'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_Flashback_

**_24.12. 1982_**

"_Grandma?" __A __sweet__, honey-like __voice called__ out__._

"_Yes, Trish"_

"_Does Santa Claus really exist?" The little girl asked._

"_And who do you think bring the presents and place them under the Christmas tree?" __The old woman asked __as __the little girl__ jumped on __her lap__, hugging her__._

"_Mom and Dad." The little Trish replied honestly._

"_Well, __Santa Claus only__ appears to __those__ who truly __believe in him_._"_

"_Grandma, do you think mom and dad will get back together again?"_

"_Miracles happen__,__ pumpkin, __especially__ at Christmas__ time__. D__reams come true and angels visit us.__"_

_End flashback_

**_19.12. 2011_**

Trish smiled bitterly. Well, one thing was for sure. Miracles didn't exist not even at Christmas. Moments later, the locker room door opened and John and Maria entered without pulling apart their lips.

_Well, maybe Miracles happen to some people. _Trish thought, smiling inwardly.

Never breaking the kiss, John lifted Maria up and pressed her against the wall. Trish cleared her throat softly, shifting in her seat. But that didn't seem to disturb John. He reached up Maria's shirt rubbing her stomach causing her to moan slightly. Trish cleared her throat again, but more loudly. This time Maria heard her and pushed John away.

"Trish," Maria looked at her confused, "I'm sorry! We didn't know you were here," She apologized her cheeks flushed a bright red.

"I don't blame you," Trish commented, with a smile.

"Hey Trish," John tried to find his voice.

The awkward situation was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. The door opened and one of the Vince's assistants peeked her head in the door.

"Oh, great! I'm glad you're here. Mr. McMahon wants to see you." She announced.

"Oh man! That's not good," John commented.

"What makes you think so?" Maria wrinkled her nose in confusion.

"I have a presentiment of coming disaster," John replied, "I hope you don't think Vince wants to give us Christmas Bonus_._"

Trish and Maria exchanged happy glances," Christmas bonus? That sounds great!"

"Don't get your hopes up!" He advised them.

John and the two girls walked down the empty corridor of the Arena. They stood in front of the door to Vince McMahon's office. John knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in," They heard Vince's voice from inside. He stood up as they entered, and gave them a warm welcome.

"Hello Vince," They all said in unison.

"Take a seat, please." Vince ordered as he pointed to the chairs. He returned to his lounge, pressing a button on the phone at his desk. ," Maggie, where is Randy Orton?"

"He is on his way, Sir!" Maggie informed her boss.

While they were waiting for Randy to come, they were carrying on an occasional conversation. After a while The Viper appeared.

"I gathered you all here because I'd like to inform you that you are not going to participate in the shows on 20th , 26th and 27th." Vince informed them.

They all stared at him puzzled, "Are you giving us a holiday?" Randy asked doubtfully.

"Not really." Vince took his glasses off, setting them on the desk," You fly to Italy tomorrow morning."

"Italy?" John repeated slowly.

"Yes. I'd like you to participate in a charity benefiting Health Foundation and Children's Hospital."

"Wait Vince!" Randy jumped out of his seat," You promised me 3 days off for Christmas. I promised to my daughter that I'd spend Christmas with her."

"Don't worry. You'll be with your daughter. You fly away tomorrow and go back on 24th." Vince said.

"We haven't agreed that." The Viper retorted.

"Orton, you know very well that you have signed a contract and I'm not asking you, I'm ordering to do it_._"

"I work every fucking Christmas, Vince." Randy complained.

"Look, you are not the only one here who wants to spend Christmas with the family." Trish ejaculated.

"Who asked your opinion?" Randy glared at her, "Besides, the last I heard you have no one to spend Christmas with."

Raw pain overwhelmed Trish the moment he insulted her, "Don't you dare talk to me that way, you uncouth, wretched excuse for a human being."

"Next time don't poke your nose into other people's affairs." Randy warned her. He turned to Vince, ignoring Trish.

"Vince, I….." He couldn't continue because Trish burst out again.

"And if I remember correctly it was your wife who kicked your ass out, as she caught you cheating on her with that skank Kelly Kelly." Trish teased him, "The truth is that you can't keep your dick in your pants, right?"

"Who is judging me? Ha ha ha!" Randy laughed ironically," You?The only one who has not been in your pants is the cleaner of the Arena."

Randy and Trish continued exchanging ruthless insults. Vince, Maria and John were absolutely horrified.

"Hell yeah, and that was said by the resident man whore."

"Don't make me laugh, Blondie! Oh, wait. I see you have changed your hair color again. What happened? You died of loneliness while you were brunette."

"Ha ha ha! Funny! What about you? Oh, wow! You have grown a beard. You try so dam hard to look at least a little bit like a man. "

"Ok! That's enough!" Vince finally intervened," I want you two to behave yourselves. I don't care about your relationship issues. You ought to be ashamed of yourself! Both of you! You are behaving foolishly. I can't believe you are fighting in my office_._"Vince was indignant. "You're leaving tomorrow morning. ButI'm warning you if you give some hot material to the tabloids, consider yourselves fired. Am I clear?" Vince cried out.

"Crystal," Trish and Randy replied in unison.

Once outside, Randy turned to Trish," You did good, big mouth."

"Oh, great. Now you're blaming me. You are an asshole, Orton!"

"Do you have any idea how much money, I, alone, bring into this company?"

"Do you think I care?" She replied.

"If you're thinking that all your whining is going to get me fired…."

She made a disgusted sound, "Oh, please,"

"Ok, ok, guys! Show some tolerance! Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all." Cena tried to persuade them.

"Oh, come on! You say that because you are with Maria. There's almost nothing better than spending time with the person you love in Italy. And I'll be in the most romantic place with that_."_ Trish made a disgusted face.

"That?" Randy raised his eyebrows slightly.

"You heard right… THAT!" She hissed and then added, "That worm, that Animal, that pig_…"_

"Baby, you must be confusing me with someone else_, " _He leaned toward her, "I'm the Viper!" He smirked.

"The Viper, really? Ha ha ha, you are just a disgusting sleazy grass-snake!"

"Trish, please!" Maria begged her," John is right. It wouldn't be that bad. We gotta make some sick kids happy and then go home for Christmas!"

_**Yeah right.**_

_**On the next morning**_

Maria, John and Randy were already at the airport in Atlanta when Trish appeared out of breath.

"Sorry guys. My car had problems so I got a lift from Eve." She apologized.

"Don't worry, Trish," Maria smiled at her.

"It wouldn't be such a lost if you hadn't come." Randy said honestly.

"I don't want to talk to you." She hissed.

"Why are you in such a bad mood this morning? No batteries in your vibrator last night?"

Trish mouth dropped to floor as she stared at him, "You didn't just say that!"

"Don't worry baby girl. Maybe I'll get you a new one for Christmas."

"Oh my god!" Trish groaned.

"Spontaneous orgasm, Stratus! He winked at her, "That's just the effect I have on women ."

"You can be such a pig, Orton!" Trish turned on her heels and went to the check-in desk angrily.

"What? I'm just trying to be nice," Randy followed her with a content smile on his face.

"Do you think they will come back alive from this trip?" Maria looked at her boyfriend with concern.

"I hope so." John sighed, "Anyway," He cupped her face in his hands, his thumb brushing the soft skin of her cheek, "I'm happy that we'll spend three days together in Italy."

Giggling, Maria bit her bottom lip," Italy is my favorite country."

"Is that so?"

"Yep," She nodded, "Because of you."

"Oh, I thought because of Santino." He chuckled.

"Oh, John!" Maria playfully hit him on the arm. He pulled her into his embrace with a gentle laugh and nuzzled her neck.

After they checked in for First Class, they headed for the transit lounge.

"John, we are going to check out the shops around here." Maria informed her boyfriend.

"Ok, babe. Buy yourself something nice." He winked at her.

Maria chuckled, "Sure thing."

"Ria, get Trish something nice as well. We don't want her to scare the kids with her bad looking." Randy smirked.

"You are the only one who could scare the kids. Poor kids would think that the apes from the Zoo cage were being set free." Trish said.

John burst out laughing, but his best friend shot him a cold look and he stopped.

"God, I hate him." Trish told Maria as they moved away.

"Randy is not that bad. He has been having a lot of problems recently."

"If he wasn't going around with unbuttoned pants he wouldn't have problems." Trish observed.

"God, I wonder how you can stand her." Randy groaned.

"Trish is great, man!" John tried to persuade his friend," You are not right about her. I know she has suffered a lot, especially lately. Her husband turned out to be a real jerk."

"Honestly, I don't blame him." Randy said sincerely.

Maria and Trish couldn't resist the temptation to buy some brand perfumes and expensive cosmetics.

"Look baby, I bought myself your favorite perfume." Maria playfully smiled.

"That could be a problem…" John smirked and placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him.

"How long is the flight?" Maria asked, between kisses.

" 10 hours." He answered.

Vince had paid for First class tickets. He wanted to be sure that they would have a comfortable flight journey. Maria and John were showing their love almost during all the flight_. _Trish and Randy were steadfastly refusing to look at the other or even acknowledge their presence.

However, Trish noticed the flight attendand staring at Randy. Actually she was looking him up and down like a slab of roast beef. She was practically drooling!

Trish sighed, "The world is full of stupid women."

After they landed at Leonardo Da Vinci airport in Rome, a private jet took them to Florence_._ A black luxurious limousine was waiting to get them to the hotel. As soon as they accommodated, the organizers had made them reservation for one of the best restaurants in Florence.

"God, I'm in love with this city." Maria confessed.

"Yes, Florence is one of the most beautiful and ancient cities in Italy. It is considered the birthplace of the Renaissance, and has been called the Athens of the Middle Ages. Florence is famous for its history. "

"Someone has read the guide book, huh?" Randy teased her.

"No moron! Unlike others some of us are educated."

"Whatever, Blondie."

"Don't call me that."

"Oh, now I understand. You wanted to be a brunette," He leaned towards her and winked at her, "To make you look intelligent."

"I see you are well informed about my hair style."

"You wish." He smiled ironically, "I was forced to listen to the comments of the other wrestlers whether you are a natural blonde or not."

"You know what? You are not going to spoil my mood today, no matter how you try."

"Like I live for your mood."

"Ok, stop that! I'm getting sick and tired of your childish behavior. Mature people don't act like that." John stated.

"Say it to the jerk." Trish pouted.

"Don't overstrain yourself, baby girl! I swear, you're gonna have a heart attack if you keep getting stressed out like this."

"I might die from a heart attack but you'll die of some sexually transmitted disease."

"Yeah, sorry! Unlike you I have a better sex life."

"Oh my god, you are insufferable! I really hate you!"

"Listen, babygirl, you hate me and I think I could barely tolerate you, unless your mouth was wrapped around my….."

"It's enough!" Maria stood up and yelled at them," If you don't stop I'm going to leave. And I'm hungry… really really hungry.! You don't know what i'm capable of! I'm starving! My stomach is growling so badly it is starting to hurt. And we are in this excellent restaurant with delicious food, so please don't tell me you'll spoil my dinner. I need food. So shut the fuck up!"

They all stared at her, mouths hanging open in amazement.

"Do you understand?"

They just nodded.

Maria took a deep breath to calm herself down and then made an attempt at smiling," Fine! Let's order!"

The two days had passed without any incidents between Randy and Trish. The two avoided one another most of the time, in order not to complicate the situation. T_he only thought_ that _calm__ed_ them down was tomorrow morning they would go home.

Sighing, Maria zipped up her suitcase, lowered it to the floor, "I got our luggage ready for tomorrow."

"Thanks, sweetie."

"I don't want to leave," She confessed.

"Neither do I_."_ He grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck, "But I promise, I'll take you back here again and I'll show you all Italy."

"Would you really do that?" She asked as she turned to face him.

"I'd do anything for you, beautiful," He whispered. His own blue eyes were locked onto her scintillating green eyes.

He brushed his lips against her ear and then carefully found her neck. She melted into him. His lips found her shoulder. Her skin was soft and pure under his large hands. His lips sought hers again, tasting and exploring. His sweet kisses were intoxicating, and Maria was powerless to resist.. His lips left her mouth and found their way to her neck, kissing and nibbling as he reached around to the zipper on her dress. He slowly dragged the zipper down, his fingertips tickling and tantalizing as he went. With a simple movement he slipped the material off her shoulders and allowed the dress to fall to the floor. Her perfect breasts sat alluringly in her black lace bra.

"Why do you have to be so sexy?" John moaned as he gently pushed Maria down on the bed and layed down on top of her. She could feel his arousal through his jeans. He let her lift up his shirt and slowly remove it. He kissed her again and let his hands roam up and down her body. They switched positions. She laid him down on his back and gave him another kiss. She kissed his firm chest all the way down.

He slowly brought his hands up to unhook her bra and took it off. Her breasts stole his breath from him. She closed her eyes and her breath became uneven when his hands immediately went to work caressing and squeezing gently.

"You're perfect," He groaned.

"John," She whispered her voice barely audible.

He rolled on top of her.

She sat up, reached for his jeans, and unbuttoned them. She could see the bulge of his manhood inside, and she longed to feel it. She fumbled with the buttons. She got them undone, and tugged the jeans over his hips, past his knees.

"Are you going to help me out of this? Or do I have to do it myself?"

John chuckled in response, " I'd be delighted to help." He whispered back.

He helped her to remove them. Then she slipped her hands down to his waist and tugged down his boxers.

She lifted her hips, allowing him to slide the panties off of her.

This was all too much for Maria. She could feel her nipples tensing with every touch of this lips and hands. Maria's head flew back as she moaned from John's hands slowly sliding up her body coming to rest of her breasts. He kneaded them tenderly as if testing their weight before placing his thumbs on her nipples circling and pressing them. Without waiting for her to recover from his touch, he leaned over and flicked each nipple lightly with his tongue. Maria's need grew even greater, and she was beginning to moan. His hand stroked her flat stomach and then moved lower. Caressing her hip and upper thigh, goose bumps formed on her skin as the tingling sensation raced over her body. She felt one of his hands move from her hip towards her center. "Oh my…God!" She exclaimed as his hand touched her intimately. He slowly slipped one finger inside her warm flesh. Maria let out a loud, throaty moan as John' delicate fingers wrecked havoc inside her. She was hot, wet and tight. Her face was turning redder by the second and her expression was that of pure ecstasy. His hands caressed her slowly and teasingly. Her body surged against him, she was lost to his touch.

As much as Maria enjoyed his foreplay she didn't feel like waiting anymore, John seemed to have the same idea. She gave a small moan as he pushed himself into her. She was silken inside to him. He rocked gently, moving slowly in and out of she began to meet him, stroke for stroke, he began to thrust harder. Soon, he was slamming into her. Her fingertips ran up and down his heated sides and she listened as his moans became louder with every burst between them. Her hands cupped his butt and she held his hips hard against hers, biting his soft shoulder gently to muffle her groaning.

She made little sounds of pleasure with each touch of his pelvis against hers. Her muscles clenched around his shaft and she heard him hiss. She was tight around him, and with each push his ecstasy intensified.

She couldn't help it as parts of her body started to tense up, it caused him to groan loudly and grip her hips even tighter. He kept up the steady tempo until she got close to finishing, then he sped up, pushing her farther and faster until her body couldn't take it anymore. She groaned, waves of pleasure washed over her. His hand moved to her clitoris, bringing new waves of pleasure with each stroke. John felt her climax. Her silken sheath contracting around his manhood. She gasped at the intensity of the orgasm.

He cried out as their lovemaking reached its peak. He plunged one last time and let himself loose total control in his own mind blowing orgasm. And, suddenly exhausted, he rolled out and to the side of her so as not to crush her. They both lay motionless, with the exceptions of their labored breathing.

John lifted his head and looked at her. She was so beautiful lying there. She gazed back at him, exposed, body and soul.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Nothing," he said with a reassuring smile. "I love you."

He felt her whole body tense with that one sentence. Looking up at him, she could see herself mirrored in his perfect blue eyes, "I love you too, John…"

John and Maria were sleeping peacefully when the shrill sound of the phone pierced the air, ruining their morning bliss_._ Maria hid her face under the pillow.

"Fuck," John muttered under his breath. He grabbed the receiver, through his sleep fogged mind managed a "Hello?"

"John, are you watching CNN?" The sound of Randy's concerned voice made John open his eyes wide.

"I'm sleeping, dude. What's the fire?"

"It's a catastrophe, John! Real Catastrophe. Disaster, man!"

"What are you talking about?"

"All airports in Italy are on strike. We can't go home."

"Is this a joke?" John couldn't believe his ears.

"Unfortunately, it's true. We should totally think of something. What kind of fucking bad luck is this?" Randy cursed out loud.

"Ok, give me 10 minutes. I'll give Trish a call and meet you in the lobby."

An hour later, Trish, Randy, Maria and John were in the lobby, each of them was on the phone.

"Vince said he couldn't do anything. Strike is a strike." John said.

"That's shit, man! I promised my little girl that I'd be comin' home. Now my ex would have a very good reason to make me look like a liar again."

"I checked up all the air companies. All flights from France, Slovenia, Austria and Switzerland are already full. So going by car to catch the plane from somewhere else won't work. We can't do anything. We are stuck." Trish said.

"I can't believe it." Randy groaned.

"What are we gonna do now?" Maria asked, "We can't spend Christmas in the hotel."

"I have an idea." John said.

"Great," Randy uttered grumpily.

"We don't have a choice anyway. We have to spend Christmas here and God knows how long we're going to be in Italy. You know that I have relatives here. My aunt has a very nice villa in a small village in Tuscany. I suggest we spend Christmas there. It would be much better than the hotel_._"

"John, I think this idea is great!" Maria smiled happily, giving her boyfriend a lingering kiss.

Trish and Randy didn't have a choice… they had to agree…. The idea was "great".

That should have been an awful Christmas for both of them.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Thank you, auntie." John hugged the old woman.

"Oh, dear you don't have to thank me! I'm so glad that you'll be staying. I'm sure you'll have a great time at the villa. I don't go there often since my Giuseppe died. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you, auntie. We owe you a lot."

"Oh, don't say that. It's a great pleasure to have you here. One of these days, I'll come to bring you my special cookies. Here is the address."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Oh my God, John!" Maria exclaimed enthusiastically.

"It's great!" Trish said her voice full of emotion.

"It is, indeed." John agreed, as he stopped the rental in front of the house.

"Amazing place." Maria said, as she and Trish got out of the car.

"Yeah, bro! It is a cool place." John's best friend agreed.

"Randy, wait!" John stopped him.

"What?" Randy turned to face him.

"Please, do me a favor and don't argue with Patricia. I know you don't like each other but I'm begging you man, just for the sake of Christmas."

"I'll try. But seriously, bro! She is getting on my nerves."

"Just try, ok?"

Randy nodded, "Ok, but I can't promise you anything." Randy warned him.

The four entered the house and looked around.

"Aw, it's so cozy. There is a fireplace… I love it." Maria said happily.

"It's a typical Italian home. There is so much spirit here." Trish noticed.

"We have a problem." John stated. "There are only two bedrooms." He told them.

Trish's mouth fell open, "What?"

"No, problem. I'll sleep on the sofa." Randy calmed her.

Trish glanced toward the coach, "No, I'll sleep on the sofa. You get the room."

"No way, Stratus. I'm not letting you sleep there."

"But the sofa is too small, Randy. It's perfect for my size, but not for yours." She insisted.

"I'll be fine." Randy declared, not letting Trish make another retort.

"Well, it looks like we have to buy a lot of groceries." John informed them.

"You and Randy go shopping and Trish and I will be cooking." Maria distributed the duties among them.

"I hope there is McDonalds around." Randy commented.

"For your information, Orton, Trish and I cook pretty dam well. So, I assure you'll be pleased with our dishes_._"

"Let's hope you're right." Randy said.

Randy and John went to the village to do some shopping, leaving Maria and Trish in the house.

"Look, Ria, we've got some Italian wine you like so much." Trish exclaimed.

"Uh… I don't feel like drinking wine." Maria admitted.

"Ok, what's up with you?" Trish demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you very well, Maria Kanellis. 1). You didn't dress your favorite jeans at least once. 2) You've been hungry non stop all the time 3) Look at your breasts, they look like they're going to explode. 3) I can tell that your moods change every couple of hours. 4)You don't want to drink wine and you love wine." Trish emphasized and then asked," Maria, are you pregnant?"

"I… I…" Maria stammered and then sighed," Yes, Trish… I'm going to have a baby."

"God, girl! That's great! I'm really happy for you!" The blonde couldn't hide her emotions.

"Thanks, Trish." Maria smiled.

"What does John think?" Trish asked excited.

"Well… he doesn't know yet." Maria confessed.

"When do you plan to tell him?"

"I was going to tell him in Boston. We should have spent Christmas with his family." Maria said looking into her best friend's eyes, "Trish, do you think this will make John happy?" She asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Of course it will," Trish replied without any hesitation," He will be delighted."

"I don't know, Trish. I'm worried. Baby topic never came up in our conversations. What if he doesn't want the baby?"

"Honey, don't even think about it. John loves you and I'm sure he'll go crazy when he knows. Did you see him in the hospital with the kids? They love him. He has an approach to the children. I'm sure he'll be more than happy when you tell him."

"You think?"

"Of course, I do. You'll make great parents. You and John are the greatest couple I have ever known. You both deserve to be happy."

"Thank you, Trish. I love you so much. I hope you know that you'll be the Godmother to our baby. I guess John would want Randy to be a Godfather as well so…."

Trish made a face and Maria giggled," It's not so bad. Randy is sexy as hell."

"God!" Trish groaned," I think the raging hormones have clouded your mind."

Two hours late John and Randy came back with groceries.

"Girls, we are home," John chuckled.

"In the kitchen, baby." Maria told him.

Randy and John entered, each carrying a grocery bag full of food.

"So, boys," Maria started as he and Randy unpacked the groceries "What do you want for dinner?"

"We'll leave that up to you, girls." John smiled.

Shortly afterwards, Randy and John were stretched out on the couch together, beers in hand.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to let them cook?" Randy doubted.

"Trust me," John assured him, "Maria and Trish are very good at cooking."

The warm smell of freshly cooked, home-made, food floated out of the kitchen to Randy's dainty nose.

"I'll go check on the girls." Randy said. Grabbing his beer, he headed for the kitchen.

He saw Trish who was trying to cut some meat into pieces.

"Where is Ria?" He asked.

"In the bathroom," Trish replied.

"Do you need help?"

"Yes, please. The knife is not sharp enough to cut deeply into meat."

"Give it to me." Randy took the knife from Trish, and began to cut the meat. She was watching him. The spicy scent of his cologne tickled her nose. A bolt of electricity passed through her spine.

"Is that ok?"

"Perfect, thanks."

"You are welcome."

At this moment, Maria entered the kitchen, "Oh, hell! Randy has a knife in his hands." She exclaimed," You don't want to use it over Trish, do you?" She joked.

"Relax, Maria." Randy smirked and went away to the living room, putting the knife back down on the table.

"What was that?" Maria looked at her best friend questionably.

"Nothing. He just helped me to cut the meat_."_

"He helped you?" _Maria__ asked_, her voice quiet, _unbelieving__._

"He did."

"Oh, ok."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_"__Boys_!" _Maria__ called_, "_Dinner's ready_!"

"Just five more minutes, baby."

When John and Randy walked into the kitchen, their mouths practically fell to the floor. The girls had made delicious dinner that smelled great.

"Well, it's not like some high quality restaurant, but I guess you'll like it." Maria told them.

"If it tastes half good as it smells, I think I can accept it." Randy said.

The boys attacked the food, chewing and moaning,"Ummm, mmmmm, ummmm," Trish and Maria looked at them amazed.

"It's delicious," John commented with his mouth full of food.

"Yeah, it's great." Randy confirmed chewing, "_Dinner_ tonight is the _best_ I've _had_ in a very long time." He confessed.

After dinner, they went to bed. John wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and she cuddled into his embrace. He started to _drop off_ into _sleep_.

"John?"

"Ummm,"_ He mumbled_ sleepily.

"John?"

"What's up, baby?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course, I do. Do you have any doubts?" He asked jokingly.

"No… just…"

Hugging her tightly to his chest, he murmured, "What's wrong, babe? Tell me."

"What if your parents don't like me?"

"I'm sure my parents would love you." He assured her, "Especially my brothers," He said, mischievous grin on his face.

"John, I'm serious. What if they think that I'm not good enough for you. I don't know…. Maybe they want to see you with somebody else."

"Like who?"

"Like… your ex or….. "

"Baby, look at me," John cupped her face, looking into her beautiful green eyes," You are the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me. I don't care if my parents like you or not, because I love you and you you're my everything!"

Maria's eyes filled with tears,"Oh, John…. I love you so much."

"I love you too, babe. Don't ever doubt it."

The next morning, Trish woke up very early. All she wanted was to dive back into the warmth and comfort of her bed and sleep more, but she couldnt. It was no use just lying so she decided to get up. She didn't want to disturb Randy and accidentally wake him up. Quietly, she walked down the stairs. Trish felt bad when she saw him lying on the small sofa. Randy stirred and tried to move.

"Shit." He cursed loudly. He slowly opened his eyes to see the petite blonde.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you up." She apologized.

"You didn't. This is not the most comfortable sofa in the world. My back is killing me." He complained.

"I'm sorry that you had to sleep here. I'll sleep on the coach tonight."

"Forget about that." He replied sharply," What's the time?"

"7."

"7? Shit!"

"I uh… I've got a special lotion that could relieve your back. Do you want me to massage your back."

"Is that an excuse to touch my body?" He asked, smirking.

"You are disgusting, Orton. I hope you know that. I was just trying to help!"

"Whoa! Don't let your temper flare up, baby girl. I was just kidding. I'd be very grateful if you'd massage my sore back with your special lotion."

Trish and Randy went upstairs in Trish's room. She fumbled in her bag and pulled out the lotion.

"Ok, take off your shirt and lie on your stomach,"" She ordered.

A devilish smile formed on Randy's lips, and he opened his mouth to say something, but Trish stopped him.

"Don't make yourself look smart, please!" She warned him. Randy chuckled as he took off his shirt and lay down on the bed. She straddled him, sitting on his butt and smeared the lotion all over his back. Trish started to knead Randy's tense muscles with her soft hands. He could feel the warmth of her fingers as they touched his bare skin.

"Oh fuck yes." Randy groaned unable to contain his moans.

She worked on the pressure points in his neck, then his shoulders, taking her time to ease the knots of tension. Once she had finished with his shoulders, she made her way down his spine, pressing carefully. Trish smirked to herself as she felt Randy relax under her touch. He was in heaven.

"God," He groaned loudly, "Where'd you learn to do that so well?"

"Well, it just comes naturally, I guess." She chuckled.

Randy moaned in response again. Trish couldn't deny it … he had an amazing body. She enjoyed the feeling of him.

"You have the most wonderful hands." He mumbled.

The way her hands felt on his back was too good to be real. He didn't know what would happen if she continued touching him like that; though he was sure she thought nothing of it, it did affect him in ways he didn't want her to know. An incomprehensible sound escaped from his lips. She was rubbing and applying deep pressure to just the right spots. She seemed to know exactly where to touch him, pausing only to rub more lotion into her palms when necessary. His muscles relaxed under her touch. He was already beginning to feel sleepy. She smiled softly. She carefully got out of his butt covering his relaxed body with a blanket. She then left the room closing the door behind her slowly.

A few hours later, Maria found Trish in the kitchen.

"Mmm, it smells like coffee and pancakes,"

"Yeah, I've prepared fresh coffee, French toast and pancakes."

"Thanks Trish, I'm starving."

"How is the little Cena this morning_?_" Trish giggled.

"If I continue eating so much I'll start rolling_."_

"You look great, honey. I think you'd be the most beautiful pregnant woman in the world." Trish assured her.

"You're just saying that because you love me."

"I'm saying it because it's true. Look into John's eyes and you'll see it too." Trish smiled softly.

"I have to tell him."

"It might not be a bad idea to do it soon."

Maria sighed," You are right."

"Oh, man! I can swear it smells like home." Randy walked into the kitchen," Don't tell me my mom is here." He smirked.

Trish rolled her eyes," Gee, thanks."

"Trish's prepared a breakfast," Maria told him.

"Is that so?" Randy looked at her, surprised.

"Yes," Trish dropped her eyes to the floor.

"It really smells delicious." He said softly, smiling at her.

She smiled back at him.

"Where is Cena?" Randy asked.

"Still sleeping." Maria replied.

"Baby, what do you do with him? Poor guy, he must have been exhausted."

"Oh, shut up, Orton!" Maria brought a plate full of pancakes. She grabbed the syrup and poured all over the pancakes as she started eating.

"It seems to me that you have some weight to take off, baby." Randy noticed.

"What?"

"You eat more than your boyfriend, sweetie. Soon you'll become…" Randy couldn't finish his sentence because Trish kicked him under the table.

"What?" He looked at her without understanding.

She kicked him again as she gave him a look saying that it was not ok for him to talk that.

"Are you trying to say I'm fat?"

"Of course you are not fat. Don't listen to him, he's just an idiot. You're in perfect shape, the perfect height, perfect weight." Trish calmed her, slapping Randy on his shoulder. He gave her "What the hell I've said?" look."

In order to ease the situation Trish changed the subject, ""Well, since tomorrow's Christmas, why don't we go to pick a Christmas tree_?_" She suggested.

"Great, idea." Maria agreed immediately.

"Don't count on me. I have other plans already. Personally, I'm interested in spending a day on the couch watching TV, napping, playing video games, or whatever." Randy informed them.

"You are wrong, Orton! You're coming with us." Trish said firmly.

"Oh, someone is bossy. I bet you like to be in control." He grinned.

"Everything you say seems to have something to do with sex."

"I haven't said anything. I just want to stay here."

"You are coming." She stated.

"What? You can't live without me."

"Hell, yeah! You caught me."

After John woke up, they got dressed and went to the village.

"This is the place I'd like to live when I retire some day." Maria declared dreamily.

John gave her an amazed look, "Seriously?"

"Yep. I love Italy!" His girlfriend said with a huge smile on her face.

"Italy or Italian men?" Randy asked smirking.

"Keep your mouth shut, Orton!" Maria snarled at the Legend killer.

After a short sightseeing, they went to the centre. They were walking around when suddenly Maria staggered_._

"Baby, what's wrong?" John worried.

"I uh… don't feel very well."

"Ria, baby." John hugged her.

"Sorry John, I feel dizzy."

"Dizzy? Baby, why is that?"

"I guess it is the food I have eaten this morning." Maria lied.

"Yeah, Trish has poisoned her." Randy revealed.

"Shut up, asshole!" Trish hissed.

"If you don't feel well, we should go back." John suggested.

"What about the Christmas tree?" Maria sighed.

"Trish and Randy will pick it up." John calmed her.

"Yeah, don't worry, honey. You need to get some rest." Trish said.

"We'll get a taxi, you take the car." John told them.

"Fine, see you later."

Randy and Trish exchanged looks as John and Maria climbed into the taxi.

"Now what?" Randy asked.

"We're gonna get a Christmas tree." Trish replied.

"And where are we gonna get it from_?"_

"We'll ask, idiot."

"Whatever you say, Blondie." Randy teased her.

"I told you not to call me that." Trish annoyed.

"I can call you whatever I want."

"And would you please stop staring at my breasts!"

"My eyes just happened to look down. What did you expect me to do when you wear shirt like that?" Randy justified himself, trying to sound innocent, though Trish knew he was anything but. "This shirt hug your breasts really fucking great. But I know something that could hug them way better. " He said, licking his lips.

"You are a pig!"

"Listen sweetheart, it's not my fault you can't take a compliment?"

"Sometimes I wonder how the hell do you get laid so much."

"Wouldn't you like to show you babygirl," he said smugly as he began to eye her up and down.

"God! What have I done to deserve this?" Trish exclaimed desperately.

"Something nice, I guess." He winked at her, "I bet you've been a very good girl this year." He smirked.

Meanwhile in the taxi

John kissed Maria's forehead softly, slowly letting his hand caress her back," How are you feeling, baby?"

"Much better."

"Maybe we should take you to a doctor."

"No need to worry. I'm ok."

"You scared the hell out of me, baby."

"I'm sorry, John. I'm pretty sure it's nothing."

Randy and Trish found the Christmas tree market. Every inch had been tastefully decorated. It was full of smaller and bigger Christmas trees and lights flickered. Many people were hustling and brustling around with big shopping bags and happy smiles.

"What type of Christmas tree are we going to get?" Randy asked.

"We should get like a HUGE tree!_."_

"We have to make sure we get one that will fit in the car."

"Please, let's get a big tree, please." Trish stuck out her lip and made puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Randy sighed," The big one."

"Aw, thank you, thank you!" Trish exclaimed as she jumped for joy. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and hugged him. He looked at her puzzled.

"I… uh … sorry." She blushed.

"If I tell you that we will get all the trees is there any chance to get some…"

"Not a chance, Orton!"

"I had to try." He said to himself.

"Buongiorno!" An old man greeted them kindly.

"Buongirno! Do you speak English?"

"Oh, Americani! Yes, I speak English a little. Can I help you, bella signora?"

"We'd like to buy a Christmas tree."

"Ma certo! This is the best place to buy a Christmas tree. Which one would you like_?_"

"This one." Trish pointed to a huge tree.

"Good choice."

Trish smiled content.

"Your wife is very beautiful." The old man told Randy.

"Yeah, isn't she amazing?" Randy grinned as he wrapped his hands around Trish pressing her tightly against his body.

"You make a great couple."

"Actually we are not…." Trish began but Randy interrupted her.

"Thank you! I'm so in love with my wife." Randy confessed. He kissed her cheek, as he _slipped his hand down cupping her ass__._

"What are you doing?" The petite blonde asked, terrified.

"Kissing my wife."

"I'll give you the Christmas tree as a present." The italian man suddenly said.

"Oh, no, no."

"Please! I insist. I have never seen such a beautiful couple. I'm 70, and you filled my heart with love. Everything _you_ need to know, kids, is people who are _meant to be together_ always find their way in the end."

"You think so?" Randy raised his eyebrows.

"Absolutely! I see the way your wife looks at you." The old man chuckled.

"Really? And how does she look at me?" Randy smirked.

"With love and admiration."

Trish's face was getting pale.

"Keep your emotions for tonight in the bedroom_, _baby girl," Randy whispered in her ear, before _gently_ kissing it. _He_ pulled her close and _squeezed her butt_.

"I hate you!" Trish stated.

"I love you too."

"Do you want some decoration?" The Italian man asked.

"Yes, please." Randy answered.

"Okay, we need, ornaments, that tinsel stuff, fake snow to put under the tree, a star, ribbons and bows, more lights to put around the house, a wreath to put on the door, a mistletoe, and just some pretty decorations.." Trish smiled mischievously, and then emphasized, "My husband is paying."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Meanwhile

John and Maria held hands as _they walked_ back to the _house__._

"I'll light this up for you," John said, walking over to light up the fireplace.

"Thank you, baby," Maria cuddled on the coach and her boyfriend covered her up with a soft blanket. John started a fire in the fireplace and took a seat next to Maria.

"Do you need something?" He softly caressed her hair.

"No, I'm fine." She smiled at him.

"I'm worried about you. Once at home, you have to go to the doctor."

"John, I know what's wrong with me."

"You know?"

"Yes, John…"

"Is it something bad?" He asked.

"No, no!" She said quickly before exhaling deeply. "I don't think so."

"Baby, you are scaring me…"

Maria touched his hand softly and looked at him, "John… I… I'm pregnant."

He didn't react, his eyes were wide open as he stared at her, unable to believe what she had just said.

"John?"

"Uh?"

"John, are you all right?"

"You… you are pregnant?"

"Yeah, we are going to have a baby."

"A baby?" John looked dumbfounded.

"Aren't you happy?"

"I… I…" He stammered, " I…" He paused and took a deep breath in hopes of swallowing the lump that made it so hard for him to speak.

Maria felt her eyes filling with tears, "I knew it!" She stood up from the sofa.

"Maria, wait!" John called out after her.

"Leave me alone!" She cried out as she rushed up the stairs towards their room.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Trish and Randy tried and tried to put the Christmas tree inside the car.

"If you hadn't chosen that giant tree … Shit!" Randy cursed.

"You are such a dumbass, Orton!"

"Why don't you shut up, Stratus?"

After a long fight, they finally fixed the tree in the car.

"What about the decoration?" She asked.

"Was I supposed to put it on over my head? You wanted all that shit, _it's _your problem where to place it_._"

Trish rolled her eyes. She put the boxes in her lap. On the drive home, Randy couldn't stop complaining and whining.

They stopped the car in front of the house and tried to bring the tree out of the rental.

"I'll call John," Randy said.

"Yeah, call John! If you can't handle a tree. What a man?"

Angrily, Randy grabbed the Christmas tree as he pulled it out of the car in one motion. Trish helped him to carry it in the house.

"Open the door." Randy ordered, and Trish obeyed, "Now a little bit down, no wait lift it up, no just a little… wait… yes, now take it off_…_. Shit, it's a god damn fucking tree!" Randy groaned.

"Don't curse the tree."

"You are right. I should curse you."

At this moment, Trish stumbled and she fell down on the floor along with Randy and the Christmas tree. Trish was lying under him, their faces only inches away.

"God, you are heavier than the damn tree." She growled.

"Don't curse the tree."

"What?"

Randy moved his finger, dropping it down to trace the outline of her mouth.

She stared at him, unable to concentrate while his eyes pierced into hers, "What…. are… you… doing…?" She felt her heart racing and she swallowed thickly.

"Something that I wanted to do from the day I first laid eyes on you, Trisha." His voice low and husky as he leaned closer to her. He could feel her throat move slightly as she tried to swallow and breathe. What happened next stole Trish's breath away. Their lips met, and she felt a burning sensation jolt though her as his tongue entered her mouth. Trish pulled out of the kiss.

"Are you out of your mind?" Her voice sounded more soft than angry.

"Can you just shut the fuck up for once in your life?" He growled.

Trish stared at him and then smirked, "Make me."

A satisfied smile formed on his lips. Then he took her mouth with his own. He softly licked her upper lip and tugged it gently between his lips. His mouth was firm but surprisingly warm and tantalizing. She could feel this sensation of a thousand butterflies inside her body, trying to find their way out. Her lips softened to better fit his and responded with growing fervor. He was a great kisser, was all she could think of. His tongue flowed lazily around the inside of her mouth, teasing her own tongue. Her lips were as velvety soft as he had imagined. She moaned softly into his mouth, as she let her arms wrap around his neck. He moved a little that caused one of the branches to break. It wasn't a dream; this was really, truly happening. She felt delirious. Randy's kiss was gentle enough to make her heart cry out in delight and rough enough to excite her wild senses. He hadn't shaved in a day or so, and he prickly hairs on his face brushed across her soft skin.

"God, you are so sweet," He mumbled into her mouth. His fingers tightened on her hair, and his mouth demanded more. She enjoyed the taste of him... She could feel his fingers gently tracing the side of her face and sliding down her neck. Her heart threatened to jump out of her chest. Their tongues danced together in building passion. She opened her mouth wider under his, tilting her head to increase the angle and depth of the kiss.

At this moment, they heard a loud noise coming from the living room. Someone was running down the stairs.

"Trish, Randy," They recognized John's voice immediately. Randy moved away from Trish just in time, before John could see them. She bit her lips embarrassed and started blushing..

"Thank God, you are finally here." John exclaimed.

"What's up, man?" Randy asked. He stood up, took Trish's hand and helped her to her feet. John looked too upset to notice the sparkles between The Viper and The Canadian bombshell.

"Maria… Maria…" John stammered.

"What's wrong with Maria?" Trish worried.

"We did quarrel… no… yes… I mean she got angry… I didn't want to…"

"John, please calm down and talk!"

"Maria is going to have a baby… I mean we are going to have a baby."

"Wow! That's great, man! Congratulations!"

"Uh, thanks… God, I'm just an idiot!"

"Where is she?" Trish asked.

"Upstairs, crying." John replied feeling ashamed, "Trish, I fucked everything up."

"You haven't fucked up anything, John." Trish calmed him.

"I'm gonna talk to Maria," Randy told.

Trish nodded and said, "I'll stay with John."

Randy ran up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Ria, baby, it's me Randy. Open the door, please."

A few seconds later, the door cracked open. Maria was standing there looking at him. He could see she had been crying. Her eyes were red, puffy and swollen.

"Oh, Randy."

"Come here. Tell me. Why are you crying?" Randy pressed a kiss into her hair as she snuggled into his embrace.

"I'm pregnant… and John doesn't want the baby…" She began to cry again.

"Shhh…" Randy entered the room, still holding her into his embrace. His hands gently stroked her back , "You are wrong, sweetheart. Of course, John wants the baby." He assured her.

"He didn't look happy at all."

"Sweetie, look at me. I'm sure he has been happy, but I guess he has been a little shocked_. _We men do not always react the right way when our girl tells us the big news_."_

"How did you react when you found out you'd be a daddy?"

"Even worse. But after the first shock, I was the happiest man in the world. John just needs time to realize it. He adores you, Ria! I'd even say he is pussy whipped."

"Randy," Maria playfully hit his shoulder.

Downstairs

"I'm a complete idiot, Trisha."

"You are not an idiot, John."

"What did I do?"

"John, relax!"

"Why does Maria not tell me why she's angry at me? Maybe she doesn't want me to…"

"John, John, please! Maria is crazy about you! She is just touchy which is normal for a woman in her condition. Her hormones are raging!"

"You think?"

"Yep."

"I'll be a dad, Trish! Can you believe it?"

"Yeah, you're gonna make such a great dad! You and Maria will be amazing parents_._" Trish assured him.

"Maria is the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I'm so in love with her that I can't live without her."

"I love you too, John!"

"Maria, "John turned to face her, "Baby, I'm sorry! I... I… I was so surprised, I didn't know what to say. But I'm happy! We are going to have a baby." He cupped her face in his hands, made her meet his gaze.

"John, I'm so sorry I acted like a 4 year old. I just freaked out that you might not want a baby."

"You make me the happiest man in the world." He told her, as he bent to take her lips in a slow sensual kiss. She touched his chest as their kiss became more feverish and demanding.

Trish and Randy were looking at them, smiling. And then across the room, their eyes met. Trish's legs felt like jello and she was sure she would end up on the floor. Inside, her stomach was erupting with butterflies.

John and Maria pulled apart, smiling at each other.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure the baby is ok?"John asked placing his hand in her belly and rubbing it softly.

"Positive."

"Now you need to rest."

"John, I'm not sick."

"I don't want you to over work yourself."

"I promise I won't."

"Let me know if you need anything, ok."

"Ok, babe. I see Randy and Trish have got a nice Christmas tree_!_" Maria observed.

"Yes, and decoration." Trish added.

"Why does the tree look so crooked_?_ What have you done guys?" Maria frowned.

Trish felt her cheeks burning when she remembered what had happened under the Christmas tree, "Well, uh… it was…."

"The tree was bigger than the damn car!" Randy intervened.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

They all decorated the Christmas tree, i.e_. _Maria and Trish were decorating and Randy and John were drinking beer on the sofa, giving them advises. It seemed like the perfect day.

"Why don't you come and help us put up decorations?" Trish asked.

"You already seem to do it very well even without our help." Randy replied.

After dinner, they gathered around the fireplace and the Christmas tree. Maria and John couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"Oh, get a room, please! This is too much." Randy made a face.

"_We'll_," Maria chuckled as she and John stood up, walking to the stairs.

"Good night." John smirked.

"Good night." Trish smiled.

"Do you want some wine?" Randy asked Trish.

"Yes, please."

Randy opened the bottle of wine and poured two glasses, handing one to Trish.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome," He said, taking a seat next to her on the floor. She stared drowsily at the fire roaring in the fireplace. Her blond hair loosely framed her face and freely cascaded over her shoulders. Yet it did not hide the sparkle in her eyes that came from the fireplace.

"Who says Christmas miracles don't happen?" Randy snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What?" She looked at him confused.

"We haven't had a fight since this afternoon." He said as he leaned forward to her. He took her glass from her and put it aside.

Her heart was pounding beneath her chest, making her lightheaded and giddy.

"Trish?"

"What?"

"I want you." His words held a possessiveness that made her shiver and heat up all at once.

She swallowed to moisten her throat, "Randy…"

"I've wanted you ever since I first laid my eyes on you. I have always been dreaming of having you."

"You got a funny way of showing it."

"I tried to draw your attention," He smirked, "Ever since we met you've been nothing but a challenge to me."

"Really?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I know I've been acting like a jerk, but…. It is Christmas Eve … and I have only one wish…."

"What's that?"

"You."

"_I have only one wish too_." She whispered.

"What is it?"

"You," She smirked.

"Miracles happen at Christmas, you know?" He said, lifting a strand of her hair and rubbing it between his fingers.

"I begin to believe somehow." She smiled lightly.

She opened her mouth to welcome his tongue. The kiss that followed caused her to moan deep in her throat. She sagged against him, holding on to his arms for support when he tilted her head to deepen the kiss. The warmth of his mouth flooded her body. He brought his hand up to brush her blonde hair over her other shoulder and expose her neck. He touched her gently at the nape of her neck. She closed her eyes when the warm, wet stroke of his tongue slid up her neck. He felt the shiver of her body against him, so he traced the delicate shell of her ear with the tip of his tongue. He couldn't control his desire. His need to touch her. He had to have her.

His hand slid down her stomach and into her panties. She froze when she felt his hand touch her between her legs.

"It's all right, baby." Randy whispered as he stroked her gently, "Just relax, Trisha."

His finger moved from circling her clit to her entrance. He slowly inched one finger inside of her. He felt how tight she was and almost shot his release right there. His finger flicked the sensitive nub once. She blushed, knowing he could feel how wet she was, yet still she pushed her hot spot more firmly into his hand, grinding her hips to feel the pressure of his palm on her.

"Oh God!" Trish moaned arching.

His kiss gentled, his tongue taking the time to taste and explore her mouth. He then stroked the small nub until her folds were damp with desire and she was shaking and rolling her hips with need. His fingers traveled around her more sensitive aerea slower and slower as she inhaled deeply in and out attempting to catch her breath. He slipped one hand under her shirt and bra, caressing her breasts. Trish was urging him on with her hips to end this sweet torture, and yet, she never wanted to stop. His fingers brushed her nipples. One finger continued to stroke her soaked folds when another finger slipped inside of her. His fingers moving in and out, ravishing her body with delight, driving her higher and higher. Her breaths became shorter and briefer as the pleasure built inside of her.

"You feel so good, Trisha," he whispered, desperate, his need to ease her, to draw her to him was driving him insane.

She meekly exclaimed as his index finger suddenly struck her g-spot, causing her body to tense and her back to arch further with a wave of pleasure. She let out a soft moan as her womanhood tightened, and her body shook with delight as she finally cum. He continued fingering her as she came, making her orgasm as long and satisfying as he possibly could.

"I wanna more, baby. I want to taste."

"Randy, please… not here…"

"Let's go upstairs."

Her body trembled and soared with need. She wanted to be with this man. And right now, there was no mistaking he wanted to be with her too.

He picked her up off the floor and carried her upstairs. Once in the room he slammed the door and pushed her against the wall to kiss her like there was no tomorrow. Grabbing her buttocks, caressing her waist and her breasts through her clothes. Just as Trish began to slowly relax into his teasing touch, he tugged off her shirt with one swift movement of his hand. He finished unbuttoning her jeans, pulled them off and flung them across the room. Her hair was messy in a sexy sort of way. Her eyes were passion drugged. Her lips were red, puffy, wet and swollen from his kisses. He fell with her onto the bed and straddled her legs while he kissed her, making her mind and heart race. She stood there in black panties and matching bra. She looked beautiful. Absolutely breathtaking. Her breasts were inches from his face, guarded only by that annoying material. Trish suddenly became shy as she watched Randy stare at her. She put her hands in front of herself but he moved them out.

"Don't be shy, baby girl, you are so beautiful." He reached behind her back and unfastened her bra. Eventually the clip was undone and her breasts were released. He inhaled deeply at the sight of her firm breasts.

"Oh, God they are perfect." Randy licked his lips. He could do nothing but stare at the perfection he was ready to devour.

Cupping her round globes greedily, he leaned forward and licked the tip of her left breast. Very lightly, he touched his fingertip to her other nipple and watched her shiver. Trish gasped, feeling a wave of dizziness pass through her as she watched his mouth suckling from her aureole, teasing with his tongue, laving lazy circles across first one breast, then the other. She arched to him, her hands locking in his hair as he began to suckle the engorged nipple.

He moved to her neck, biting her softly. He gently nibbled her earlobe between his lips, and then moved his hands down her body, removing her panties.

"Do you taste as sweet as you look?" He asked huskily.

The feel of his hands touching her skin made it impossible to respond verbally other than to moan weakly.

Her hands circled the nape of his neck and pulled him closer. He bent his head to meet her lips once more. His mouth moved along her jaw, his tongue teased the skin underneath. His hands droppedower and grabbed her ass. Running his tongue along her body, he felt her shiver in anticipation.

Her legs trembled. He kissed her thighs. The tops of both of them, moving over to her hips. Before she realized it, the tip of his tongue licked her most sensitive area. As he began to swirl his tongue around her pleasure centre her body stiffened and her breathing became ragged.

She bit her bottom lip to stop herself of moaning. Then he penetrated her with his tongue. He loved the taste of her. Trish's breathing was out of control. She thought any second she would hyperventilate. She closed her eyes tight and tried to keep from screaming her pleasure. She could feel his grin against her skin. He licked her clit, and flicked it a couple of times with his tongue. As his tongue moved skillfully over her heat, she arched her back and moaned helplessly at each stroke, mumbling that she will "explode. Every inch was stroked, licked, sucked. Wanting to pleasure her as much as he could, he slowly began to stretch her with a finger.

"Jesus," She groaned. He smiled confidently he loved making her moan. The tension was building but she tried to hold on as long as possible. Each second she could feel her body tightening further, reaching higher. She shuddered, gasping, begging. Then his lips enclosed her swollen clit, suckling lightly as his finger sank inside the humid depths of her throbbing womanhood. Tighter and tighter the tension inside of Trish grew. She thought she would burst; she thought she would explode… And she did. She arched her back violently as a huge orgasm washed over her. Her legs twitched and her body shook with violent contortions as he brought her to climax.

She lay there with her messy hair, trying to regain back her senses. She was still completly caught up in the moment of her release, as he shamelessly tasted her pleasure. He rose up, covering her body with his own.

"Randy, that was…. Amazing."

"You are amazing and I want to make love to you," he said huskily.

"That's the first time I've ever heard you call it that."

He looked at her curiously.

"Usually you call it fucking," She smirked.

"Oh, I'm not gonna fuck you tonight." He informed her with a smug smile.

"You're not?"

"No, tonight we'll make love. I want you to get used to me before I thoroughly fuck your brains out," he smirked. He was reaching for the buckle of his belt when she stopped him.

"You'd better let me do that." She moved a leg over him to straddle him. With a leg on either side of his hips, she leaned down and brought her mouth to his.

She ran her palms over his shirt, feeling the hard taut muscles underneath. She rested her palms against his pecs, ran the tip of her tongue along her bottom lip. Once she took his shirt off, she bit her bottom lip seductively. He was simply gorgeous. So gorgeous that she reached around him and stroked that absolutely perfect body. She was getting more turned on than she had ever been. She licked her lips in anticipation.

"Babygirl, you keep licking your lips like that and I'm going to explode…."

"Not yet"

Then her soft fingers wandered lower, over his flat chest and sculpted abdomen.

Just when he thought he couldn't handle much more of this torture, her fingers brushed against the outline of his need bulging and pushing against the constricting material of his jeans. She reached for his jeans and managed to get his belt unbuckled. She watched his expression, his eyes closing slowly in anticipation. She removed his jeans. Smiling softly up at him, she leaned down and tongued his need with the tip of her tongue, through the thin fabric of his boxers. He was so hard he wanted to scream from the agony.

"Fuck, Trish, you're a tease," he murmured.

Not able to wait any longer she slid his boxers off to reveal something that totally astounded her. The size of his member overwhelmed her and she bit her lip. She touched her lips feather soft to his thighs, working her way to his arousal. Gently, she fondled his testicles before taking his penis into her mouth. His whole body was rigid with need. He groaned quietly and she could hear his breathing become rapid as she took him into her mouth, moving slowly and skillfully. She flicked her tongue over it. Her eyes never left his, as she tongued his hard member. Without conscious thought he reached out and touched her head, winding his fingers in her hair. The sensation was too much and his breathing grew faster. Gently she ran her tongue over the end of him as her hands carefully teased his testicles. He groaned in pleasure as he arched his back. Her lips closed around the shaft as she slowly moved back and forth, occasionally biting down softly. He could feel the warmth and the wetness of her tongue and cheeks as she sucked it farther and farther into her mouth.

Randy gripped the sheets, "Oh… hell… I'm going to…"

He felt her tongue continue to rotate around his manhood, then suddenly pressing hard into the sensitive spot where the underside of his head met the shaft, causing Randy to let out a loud moan of pleasure. Her mouth was hot and thickly wet. He couldn't think straight, no girl had ever done him that way. Trish was incredible. Randy thrusted into her mouth with controlled strokes, over and over again. As she started to run her mouth up and down on his erection, one of her hands at its base still holding the foreskin back tight, he felt her begin to suck; softly at first and then as she increased the speed, harder. As her pace quickened her mouth felt as tight around him as he'd ever experienced, the feeling so strong he could barely contain his desire to cum ...

"Trish! God, baby, you are fucking incredible! " He pulled back and stared at her, his blue eyes intense. "But if you continue doing this I won't last 5 minutes at this rate…"

Lifting her face to him, she smiled and pressed her lips to his.

He stopped and went to grab a condom from his jeans, unrolled it on his hard erection and lied on top of her, placed his hands on both sides of her face,: " Ready ? " She smiled and nodded. He kissed her deeply, and positioned at her entrance, and she lifted her hips to meet him, and then he was inside of her, and it felt so fucking amazing.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" He whispered into her ear, giving her time to adjust to his massive member. He then began to rock his hips slowly in and out of her.

She was so incredibly tight, and he felt so perfect, _at home_, and warm, and right.

"Trish you're so… tight!" He said between his clenched teeth, "Fuck, baby girl relax or I might lose myself right now!"

She lost herself in the feel of him. The warmth of his body ignited her senses and his hands roamed her flesh until goose bumps pimpled her skin. Randy's labored breaths increased with her own.

"Tell me" He demanded, "Tell me you like it," he said between thrusts, knowing by her movements that she was in heaven in his every move, but wanting to hear it all the same.

"Yes," she gasped as he slid between her legs, "Yes, I love it." Having him inside her felt like the sweetest caress ever.

He made a growling sound against her lips.

The friction started to have an effect on both of them as her tightly clamped muscles rode his shaft and Trish moved to change the angle of penetration so Randy's erection would press harder against the sensitive front wall of her womanhood. Randy's hands left her hips and reached to her firm breasts letting his fingers rub her stiff pink nipples.

Moaning weakly, Trish dug her nails into his shoulders as he pumped deep into her and sent her over the edge. She was caught up in sensation after sensation.

"Trisha, baby, look at me," he said, wanting to see her eyes when his fingers were skillfully working on her nipples. He wanted to see her reaction this time, to watch her lose herself to him. Only to him.

She opened her eyes to look at him. Their eyes stilled locked together,darkening in desire.

She sighed as her walls began to tighten around him, clinging to his member as she began to orgasm. The knowledge that he could make her cum over and over again in so many different ways made him ache at the thought of it. He climaxed right after, burying his face in her neck, growling, loosing himself in her. He delicately slided out of her, removing carefully the condom and rolled on his back taking her in his embrace so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"I've always known the passion between us would be explosive." He groaned, kissing her hair.

"You ve fantasized about me?"

"Of course. Have you… ever fantasized… about me?"

"No."

"No?"

"Well, maybe once … or twice…" She chuckled.

He smiled and kissed her, pulling her closer so he could nuzzle her hair. He sighed, a soft, contented sound. Trish pretty much blew his mind.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Maria walked out of the bathroom wearing a silky, semi-transparent black nightgown. Hypnotized by her womanly curves, John gasped and eyed her up and down. He stood and removed his shirt. Smirking, he pulled her against him. His mouth brushed hers then he nipped her lip. His tongue sank into the soft velvet of her mouth as she shuddered against him. She trailed her fingers over his heated abs, excited by the toned hardness of his body.

"Sit," she ordered quietly. He obediently sat down on the bed. She climbed on top of the bed, on all fours, and slowly crawled towards hip. Her mouth hungrily sought his, sucking at his lips, before thrusting her tongue deep into his mouth. He growled before turning her onto her back. Hand sliding over her stomach, he touched her very softly, briefly, at first. She was trembling, nearly beyond herself with desire.

His fingers danced along her thigh, light, gentle strokes teasing her flesh. Her skin heated against his firm body. His hands ran over her belly then along the inside of her thighs, touching everywhere, yet avoiding the warm moist nest of her most sensitive area. A fever of need burned inside her.

"Hmmm, no panties… Naughty girl," He smirked.

"I thought it might make things easier if I had less clothes to remove." She giggled.

His lips were at her neck, nibbling, licking the fragrant skin as she trembled and gasped in his arms.

"John, it feels so good."

"Yeah? I hope you'll like this too..." He kissed down her belly, lifting her nightgown, and then headed straight for his set destination, spreading her legs to accomodate his tongue. "Just enjoy that, babe... it's been a long, but great day." He laid his lips on her center, "Let me make this a incredible night too..."

"God, John!"

His lips was on her most sensitive area,"Amore, tu sei bellissima, " He mumbled.

"I should call Santino to translate."

"Don't tell me you're thinking about that idiot while I'm doing this."

Maria bit her lip to keep from laughing at his surprised eyebrow arch. She placed her hands in his hair and tried to guide him to where she needed him most.

"You need a good spanking for your behavior, Miss. Kanellis, but not now." He smirked. Maria moaned in pleasure as his tongue ran over her. The shaky gasp he heard made him almost fall over. That's all he wanted. To know that he was pleasing her.

He used his thumbs on each hand to open her wide. He licked one slick lip, sucking and tasting. He did the same to the other one. He pushed his tongue inside of her, thrusting in out. She could hardly contain herself as she rode his lips. It felt wonderful. He felt the muscles of her stomach clench beneath his hands and mouth, her hips bucking sharply. He smirked, proud of how her body was yearning, longing for his touch.

One of his hands fastened on her breasts making her body surge forward with pleasure, stopping only when he could feel her begin to tighten around his fingers, the beginning of an orgasm building. Feeling his pants straining against his growing arousal, he used his hand to quickly unbutton the front of his denim jeans before reaching back to palm her beaded nipples. The nerves stimulated in her breasts sending signals of desire down to the moist flesh between her legs causing her to instinctively pushing herself on his mouth. He pushed his finger hard into her letting his thumb rub hard against the bud of her clitoris.

A white light flashed before her eyes as the most intense orgasm ripped through her. She pushed herself on his mouth wanting that feeling to last forever. When he pulled back, the color in his eyes deepened.

Just as she began to overcome the light waves of pleasure that still reverberated through her he had dropped his boxers and jeans to the floor, and stood before her completely nude. He looked again at her face, her hair wild and damp around her face, falling over her shoulders and face. He lifted one of those random curls and rubbed the hair between his fingers. He lowered himself down her body. He stopped at her breasts. Taking his time to tease her nipples and send goosebumps over the already present goosebumps. He let his left forefinger and thumb roll her nipple, as he gripped her right between his teeth. His left arm pulled her body to his face as he manipulated her tender areola with his teeth sometimes releasing then nipping at the erect flesh as hard as he dared. Maria sent her hands flying over him, tracing rhythmically over the smooth skin of his back, chest, and arms, then lower, dragging her fingertips teasingly across the sensitive skin of his inner thighs.

When she was quite sure that she would die if he did not do something soon, she felt his hardness against her. Gasping loudly all she could say was, "John, please!"

"Are you sure it's ok for the baby?"

"God, John…. The baby will be just fine."

He moved with care as he slowly pushed himself inside her then pulling back, watching for the tell tale signs that she was ok. He paused, trying desperately to gain control of himself. He didn't want to hurt her or the baby.

She smiled at him, caressed his cheek and whispered : " Don't stop. "

And he pushed… She held her breath, bit her lip as he slided his prick all the way in. He was looking deep in her eyes, holding her like a fragile porcelain doll. She wrapped her legs aroung his waist.

Her breath caught on a gasp every time he moved inside of her. Sweet blissful sighs told him when he had found the right place. Time lost all meaning as they fell into a rhythm meant only for them. They drove into each other, bringing one another closer and closer to the totality that they craved. She groaned, not knowing and not caring if she was still breathing, moaning or crying out of pleasure. Her inner walls convulsed and pulsed around his manwhood. His hot semen shot into her hard and fast. He held her while she shook and trembled. She felt so good, so soft and warm.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**25.12.2011**

On the next morning, Maria opened her eyes to feel a warm hand on her stomach.

"John, what are you doing?" She confused.

"Good morning, Princess?"

"Good morning, but … what are you doing down there?" She demanded.

"I'm talking to our baby." He replied.

"You what?"

"I've read that the baby recognizes the father's voice if he or she hears it regularly. Parents know the baby, just as the baby know them."

"You have read books for parents?" She looked at him in shock.

"Remember when Ashley got pregnant. She has bought tons of books like that. I accidentally had a glimpse of them. "

Maria smiled sweetly,"God John! You are incredible!"

"I've been told." He grinned.

"Of course!" Maria rolled her eyes.

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving." She chuckled.

After they took a shower, they changed into some clothes and went downstairs.

John began preparing breakfast for his girlfriend.

"Well, baby," He looked at her, "Whatever you want, it's yours."

A mishevious smile formed on her lips, "Anything_?_"

"Anything." He confirmed,

"Well," Maria stepped closer to him, wrapping her hands around his neck, "I want you, Mr. Cena." She gave him her most alluring smile. He buried his hands in her hair and started kissing her on her neck. She couldn't silence the moan of pleasure that escaped her lips. She undid his belt buckle and started tugging at his jeans.

"Baby, Trish and Randy may come any minute." He warned her.

"Trust me, they won't." She assured him.

Maria's body slid up against his as he lifted her to sit on the kitchen counter. He removed her shirt and leaned over kissing her belly, "Hey there little one. Just don't get scared. Your mommy has some needs of her own that your daddy will willingly satisfy."

"What are you doing?"

"What?" John looked at Maria innocently, "I don't want our baby to think that his dad is a pervert."

"Seriously?" Maria laughed.

"I'm being completely serious."

John stood between her legs and began to kiss her. He grabbed her hips. She wrapped her legs around him, bringing him closer. The hard bulge in his jeans rubbed against her in the perfect spot. She removed his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans. Her body demanded him. John took off her shirt and shorts. His hands began to wander to her body. He licked and kiss above her bra. He unhooked her bra and exposed her breasts. Her nipples stiffened into tight nubs. She closed her eyes in pleasure as he began to suckle the engorged nipple. Then he slipped his hand into her panties and buried his finger into her. He kissed her lips again and started pumping. She was truly in heaven.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Trish's eyes fluttered open when she felt a warm hand lift her hair from her cheek. Sighing contently, she cuddled further into his chest, enjoying the warmth of his embrace.

"Merry Christmas, sleepyhead." He said as his lips journeyed to her shoulder to place a light kiss on her neck.

"Merry Christmas, Randy!" She smiled sweetly.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Very well," She replied, tipping her chin upwards to look at him. She got lost for a moment in those beautiful blue eyes, "You?"

"I didn't get much sleep."

"You didn't?"

"Nep. I was enjoying watching you sleep. Waking up with a naked Trish Stratus in my arms is something I can't resist." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes, chuckling, "Yeah, sure."

He moved closer and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, "Sorry, it's Christmas and I don't have a gift for you."

"I don't need a gift."

"And what do you need?"

"Right now?"

"Right now."

"A coffee."

"Only that?"

"It's enough for now," She giggled, "You look disappointed."

"I did hope you'd say you needed me." He said pouting.

"I think it's pretty obvious."

He cupped her cheek and kissed her deeply, "Can you please make it more obvious."

"I think that can be arranged, but first I need a coffee." She smiled devilishly.

"You're nothin' but a tease, Stratus!" Randy groaned.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

John began to slip off her panties. He pushed deep inside her. He thrust into her slowly but surely going as deep as it was possible for him to go. He placed her legs over his shoulders, as he penetrated her more fully. And finally she felt the full lengths as he penetrated to the maximum. She came instantly powerfully, gasping his name over and over again. Her walls grasped and sqweezed him. He thrust twice more before his orgasm pulsed through him.

Maria and John had just put their clothes on when Randy stormed into the kitchen. They looked at him curiously, as he started making coffee.

"Good morning." They greeted him.

"Good morning." Randy replied without looking at them. "And see you later," He said, grabbing the cup of coffee.

"Where are you going with this coffee?" John asked.

"It's for Trish." He replied shortly and went away.

They stared at him in amazement.

"Do you think it's poisoned?" John looked at his girlfriend with a look of utter stupidity.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Trish was lying on her stomach as Randy slipped back under the sheets. He began trailing kisses along her back.

"Mmm." Trish moaned.

"The coffee is ready."

**1 hour later**

Trish was running her soap all over her body. The water felt so good on her skin. Suddenly, she felt a big hand cover her breasts, hard body with an impressive erection pressed against her back.

"Need some help?" Randy asked seductively. She moaned when she felt Randy suck on her shoulder and gently bite her. Slowly he moved his hand down her tummy until it rested between her legs. He felt her arch her back in response.

Randy's mouth started to explore her neck. Trish shivered when his tongue ran from her ear to her shoulder. He loved being the one to make her feel this way. He wanted to touch every inch of her body and make her feel things she'd never felt with any other man. He took her from behind, entering her slowly. She supported herself with her arms resting on the wall. The warm water spraying down on both of them only heightened the pleasure. He cupped her breasts again in his palms sqweezing the sensitive nipples.

"God, baby! I think I might come with you."

"I don't want to boost your ego …. but you are …. amazing, Randy."

She felt all the pleasure and intensity start to build inside her. Their bodies moved together in perfect natural synch. He picked up his pace and slid one of his hands down, using his thumb to rub her most sensitive area. His other hand glided over her breasts, pinching and caressing her nipples. His touches were having the desired effect as he felt her begin to clench around him. Suddenly she felt a deep wave of pleasure warm her entire body, as she screamed out of pleasure. Her contracting walls sent him straight to the Heaven as well.

He was quite sure he had died and gone to God's place.

**11.30 p.m. 25.12.2011**

It had been snowing all day long and now the fresh snow was glittering under the lights. Houses, cars and trees where covered in big piles of snow. The four were outside playing with the snow.

"Let's make a snow man!' Trish suggested.

"Can we have a snowball fight competition?" john chuckled.

"Yes, boys against girls." Randy smirked.

Trish quickly made a snow ball and chucked it right in Randy's face.

"You'll pay for this, Stratus." He started chasing her.

"I can't believe there is so much snow. It never snows here in this village." John told Maria.

"But this Christmas is special." Maria smiled.

"Right," John agreed wrapping his hands around her in a tight hug, "I love you, Maria"

"I love you more."

Randy managed to catch Trish, making both of them falling on the ground. Randy was on top of her, pinning her on her back.

"Mine." He said crashing his lips against hers.

"Oh, God!" John groaned, "I start missing the time when they were fighting all the time."

"At least we got Godmother and Godfather for our baby." Maria giggled, "Merry Chrismas, John."

"Merry Christmas, Maria." John kissed her. His arms snaked around her waist touching her tummy, "Merry Christmas, my little one."

_** "Miracles happen at Christmas time, dreams come true and angels visit us"**_

_**The end**_


End file.
